


Like Minded

by Writingwife83



Series: Sherlolly Week ‘18 [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: The Abominable Bride, F/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Sherlolly Appreciation Week, Sherlollyweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/pseuds/Writingwife83
Summary: Despite all that keeps them at arms length, Sherlock and Molly are far more emotionally in sync than they realize.





	Like Minded

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: canon compliant theme (sort of)- the abominable bride

Molly added yet another pin, securing even the tiniest little hairs for fear they show themselves around the hairline of her wig. Almost on a daily basis she considered the option of simply cutting her own chestnut locks to a more masculine style and eliminating this particular aspect of the disguise altogether. Perhaps it was stupid vanity, considering this was her life now, but she could never bring herself to do it.

She thought of him.

After positioning the wig in place, Molly stood from where she sat in front of the mirror, again checking the wrappings around her chest. As always, she twisted and turned ensure the material was secure before pulling the shirt up and over her shoulders and working her way up the buttons. Men’s attire was nearly as troublesome a lady’s, in her estimation. So many layers and pieces to the puzzle. Though, none of it truly made her feel whole.

She thought of him.

The mustache positioning was always irritating. Getting it placed just so and ensuring that it was glued securely enough to withstand a day full of talking and perhaps eating. Molly had trained herself not to smile too widely though. That almost landed her in trouble a time or two.

She thought of him. 

She took a step back to look over the finished product, as she did every morning, and again thought about how very alone she was. All of this belonged to nobody but her. She put it all on and took it all off by herself, including all that it meant. This life was her privilege and her burden, hers alone. She knew full well that the hope to share this- any of it- with someone else was far fetched at best. 

And yet…her thoughts and heart continued to rebel against all possible logic.

* * *

 

Sherlock reclined in his chair in the fire lit solitude of Baker Street that night. Watson was home with his wife, as well he should be. He was no expert on the union of marriage, but he knew enough to assume that Watson needed to focus on his at the moment. 

He loosened the collar of his shirt. As he did…he thought of her.

On quite and lonely nights such as this, it was not uncommon for his mind to wander to such places. He imagined assisting her in removing the items of clothing that both freed and confined her. Helping gently free her head and face from the likely itchy artificial hair that she had to wear. The task of carefully removing every last pin from her natural hair, though tedious, somehow appealed to him. And naturally he especially enjoyed the idea of gently carding fingers through her locks, releasing the pressure the pins had created and massaging the tension from her scalp. 

And he wanted to see her smile, oh how he wanted to see it. He’d only gotten brief glimpses, and mostly shrouded by that fake mustache. No, he wanted the real thing. To see her glance lazily up at him and grin as they talked. Perhaps, if her were brutally honest about his hopes, as they lay together separated by little more than a sheet. He was sure the sort of smile that he dreamt of would light up her eyes as well, very effectively melting his heart. 

It was a self indulgent fantasy, full of sentiment and those pesky urges which he preferred not to admit having. His brain knew all of that, but still these thoughts persisted. And he couldn’t help but wonder…

Did she ever have them too?


End file.
